1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is an element capable of converting light energy into electrical energy and includes a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor.
If light coming from the outside is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are formed inside the semiconductor of the solar cell due to the incident light. The electrons move to the n-type semiconductor and the holes move to the p-type semiconductor due to an electric field generated inside the solar cell. Hence, electric power is produced.
The solar cell may be typically classified into a silicon-based solar cell, a compound-based solar cell, and an organic-based solar cell depending on the material used. The silicon-based solar cell may be classified into a crystalline silicon (c-Si) solar cell and an amorphous silicon (a-Si) solar cell depending on a phase of a semiconductor.
The thin film solar cell is a representative example of the a-Si solar cell. Because the thin film solar cell does not use a silicon substrate, it is easy to implement the large-sized thin film solar cell at low cost.